


Natural

by Hanakoryu



Category: Death Note & Related Fandoms, Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Actors, Alternate Universe - Angels & Demons, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Gods & Goddesses, Alternate Universe - Light Is Not Kira, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Alternative Universe - Ghost Whisperer, Angel!L, Body Calligraphy, Drabble Collection, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Lucifer!Light, M/M, Mirror Sex, Yotsuba Arc, child!Light, vampire!L
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-09-09
Packaged: 2019-10-28 14:07:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 19,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17788817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hanakoryu/pseuds/Hanakoryu
Summary: A drabble/one shot set in an Alternative Universe or in the Canon Verse for each word of the alphabet.A as Act - "It's all an act."B as Blood - "L had never seen a human watching a vampire like that child did."C as Crumble - "Crumbles everywhere."D as Drugs - “If he knew, he'd be disappointed. Well, who fucking cares.”E as Eyes - "Eyes are the window to the soul."F as Flower - "The birth of the fourth petal was traumatic."G as Ghost - "Guess you're the only one who can help, ghost whisperer."H as Hedgehog - “Your hair looks like a hedgehog.”I as Innuendo -“Can you feel the truth penetrating the grove of your feelings?”J as Judgement - “I condemned you because I want to see through your eyes, Lucifer.”K as Koala - "Koalas are evil."L as Liar - “I'm not Kira.”M as Moon - “You're late.”N as Nine - "It took Rem nine seconds to fall in love."O as Overwhelmed - "Oh, Kira craves for you to oblige your services."P as Poem - "Nurture beauty to please the eye of the world."





	1. Act

**Author's Note:**

> I love challenges so here I am with a small collections.  
> The first drabble is set in an AU where Light and L are both actors.  
> Hope you like it! Kudos/comments always appreciated :)

_It's all an act_.  
Eyes closed shut to let darkness silence his inner demons, Light inhales and exhales over and over. He only thinks about spreading his fingers and popping the wrist, as if catching an invisible object mid-air. He wonders if his grip will be firm but not harsh as wished. Natural as though meant, needed and delicate at the same time.  
As a talented actor, he knows fretting will ruin a performance. So why does his heart skip a beat when it's time to shoot the scene?  
_It's all an act_.  
L Lawliet isn't pretty, he has unhealthy habits and he's good only at playing gloomy characters or weird detectives. But his deep voice enchants the audience as so his fluid movements; the way he captures Light's arm and drags him closer gives him goosebumps. Light doesn't realize his shoulders stiffened until he relaxes in L's embrace and their lips collide behind the curtains of black hair. Logic melts in instinct as the kiss deepen, unrequired, but the dance of tongues always please the audience -such a cliché.  
_It's all an act_.

 


	2. Blood

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [ Vampire AU ] L in the role of an ancient vampire who stopped drinking blood. Mello being angry as always. Child!Light who almost got killed. A story that ended up too long and more like the prelude of something.

_Blood._  
The vital fluid in each creature that delivers necessary substances such as nutrients and oxygen and transports metabolic waste products away those same cells.  
It was quite ironic that even dead creatures like vampires, who were nothing but a mere empty immortal shell, craved for that ruby liquid like flies to honey. Just a drop lifted sagging skin, prevented creasing and adorned cheeks with a soft pinkish shade, wiping off the spectral paleness of death; a miracle that not only let vampires to gain strength, but also let them survive immortality. The quite nostalgic types would tell it was like living among humans once again, even though it meant killing innocents to preserve their cursed species. Newborn vampires had in fact the bad habit to drain blood out till the victim died in their embrace, too focused on the ecstasy blood gave them. Others, _the hunters of the night_ , simply wanted to get rid of those humans who doomed them to the darkness.  
  
__It was a foul blood war.  
  
“I don't understand you.” Leaned against the door, Mello's eyes burned with indignation. His delicate features, framed by a blond bob, would resemble too pure and angelic for this world if it wasn't for the burnt crossing his face and the layers of black leather enveloping his slim figure. “ _Please_ , brother.”  
His interlocutor sat on the windowsill of the tower in a cradled position, long pale fingers caressing the tip of his bare toes and the gaze lost somewhere in the horizon. He didn't turn at the sound of Mello's plea and he kept cuddling in his long black cloak, his skin looking like papier-mâché under the sunlight and dark eyes weighted with years and infinite knowledge.  
“Lawliet, you're dying!”  
As in an already written script, the black haired vampire finally spoke. “Death doesn't occur just because you don't drink blood, Mihael.” Vampires' immortal life wasn't directly connected to their thirst of human blood, thought it was their main source of strength. L Lawliet had stopped drinking blood for centuries and he didn't even remember how the taste was nor he didn't crave for it. His skin had inevitably dried and he looked like the ghost of the most powerful vampire he'd been, but he would never regret the decision.  
“Fuck off, I'm done with you! Just die here already!” With a last growl of frustration, Mello left the room and the echo of his furious steps resonated until L saw his figure soaring through the air with the strength and the beauty of his young age.  
Rage was the only way of communication at Mello's disposal. He was turned into a vampire in his prime, after a life spent in misery and barely aware of the variety of human emotions. When Lawliet took him under his wig, Mello found a new family and even learnt to smile -often inwardly, hid by the angry facade to preserve his pride. So he would express tears with yells and punches because it would have been easier to deal with the news his mentor, the creature he owed his life, gave up on his own.  
_Too pure for a corrupted world_ , Lawliet thought absently-mindedly, jumping off the window and gliding light through the sky, the fresh sensation of wind in his hair to clear his mind.  
Avenged the death of Watari, his mentor and creator, and concluded a contract that signed peace between humans and vampires, there was nothing left for the _Prince of Justice_ -a moniker given from those who hated him and hid in the darkness, waiting for the right moment to rise against mankind and their own brothers. A multitude of invincible vampires like Mihael had been prepared for an upcoming war and it was time to appoint a successor.  
  
It was the middle of the night when, landed in the forest, he heard the screams.  
Seven adult voices could be distinguished and they grew of intensity at each step taken. A sudden thud stopped the march and the dim light of lanterns cast spectral shadows all around the area; L observed the scene mingled with the darkness, wondering what those men were doing five miles away the nearest village. Some of them carried spears, but they weren't hunters unless they didn't cared for their dear lives -they just entered the vampire's territory, where only luck would let them leave the tent with their own heads on.  
“Justice will end each one of you.” The envelop of clothes fallen on his knees between them had beautiful amber eyes and brown hair. He was probably ten or twelve years old, bruises all over his body and a blood stain drooling along his temples. The man closest to him, a priest judging by the Bible in the hand and the crucifix wrapped around his thin wrinkled neck, spoke above him. “ _Silence_! Judgement will speak through God!”  
The other men closed in around the boy and the priest, lanterns held high.  
“ _Regna terrae, cantata Deo, psallite Cernunnos. Regna terrae, cantata Dea psallite..._ ”  
An exorcism. A religious practice of evicting demons or spiritual entities from a person or an area, that are believed to be possessed. An ancient belief brought up by the fear of the unknown, which caused futile deaths like the one of that poor child.  
“ _Aradia. caeli Deus, Deus terrae..._ ”  
Before taking action, L observed carefully the boy. There was fear of death in his eyes but he didn't advert the gaze and stood proud, fists clenched tight, in front of the upcoming holy sentence. Such beautiful strength and will of living pounding through his veins...  
“ _Humiliter majestati gloria- AAAH!_ ” The priest jerked at the sight of the vampire appeared behind the boy. The Bible fell from his grip and the men of the village instinctively pointed their spears at L, knowing they could little in front of the strength of an ancient vampire.  
“Go away.” Lawliet's dark eyes glimpsed of a red light, his voice low and steady echoed in the wind. “You will forget about this boy and will return home before dawn.”  
The priest an all the men of the village slowly went back to their steps as if under an enchantment; soon, the echo of the march was barely audible and silence reigned back over the woods. The boy, eyes wide open in a mute shock, finally turned to his saviour. “What- How did you do that?!”  
L suddenly awoke from slumber and looked down at the kid, at those eyes full of life and those tiny hands pulling at his cloak with excitement. Almost forgetting he'd been about to die.  
“Telekinesis.” The vampire fell on his knees, strength's drained due to his current state of weakness. It would occur him some hours to regain the capability of flying -if an enemy would appear it would be the end of him without a doubt.  
“ _Wow._ ”L had never seen a human watching a vampire like that child did. His eyes, big and innocent, lingered on his pale skin and the heavy bags under his eyes, still clutching at his cloak as if afraid it would be vanished away soon -just like a dream. “Do you feel sick? You can drink my blood as a thank for saving me.” Without hesitation he offered his arms covered with bruises, but Lawliet slowly shook his head.  
“I don't drink blood.”  
Again those eyes widened in surprise.  
“But vampires drink blood, don't they?!”  
Lawliet sighed, rubbing thoughtfully his tip-toes. “Yes, they do. But I don't.” Before the other could express his bewilderment once again, he spoke first. “Why did they want to exorcise you?”  
The grip on L's cloak tightened and the boy bit down his lips before letting out a reply. “I'm cursed. I killed bad people writing their names on a book.” There was no hint of regret in his voice despite the light trembling of his shoulders. “A black man with feathers gave me a black note and told me to write down the names of bad people. So I did and it worked.”  
Lawliet stared intensely at the boy. A black man with feathers and a cursed book? It only could be...  
“Where's the book now?”  
“The black man took it back when they dragged him in the woods.”  
… _Ryuk_.  
The head of the hunters of the night was planning the death of humankind of vampires as well. If a death note existed as the boy said, they were all in danger. It seemed his time hadn't come yet.  
“Light is your name, isn't it?”  
“How-”  
“Don't move.”  
Lawliet pulled the boy closer until the scent of blood tickled his nostrils. The ancient need lead the way through his senses, inebriated by the sight of fresh and innocent red liquid. The first lick gave him goosebumps, the ferrous taste filled his mouth as if it was the first time he drank blood; eyes closed shut and pale fingers clutching at Light's shoulders, his tongue wiped off eagerly the blood from the boy's wounds.  
  
_The dim light of a lantern brightened the pages of the book, open on his knees. A black quiver in a tiny hand, trembling with anticipation when the tip soaked with blood and brushed against the paper. A shaky first letter, was he doing the right thing? Did he have really the power to change the world as the black weird man said? Did those man have to die? Regret marked down the second and the third letter, his breath erratic as he shook the head several times. He was right, that men chose him, so he was right, those man were bad and Justice will prove it, write those names, c'mon, don't be a coward! He was Justice now!_  
  
Lawliet pulled back with a shudder, regaining his composure as quickly as possible before his instinct took over.  
“Would you like to tell me your story in a better safe place, Light?” Lawliet stood up and spread his wings, the old flare of justice boiling in his veins. “I promise no one will hurt you.”  
Light blinked several times, still shocked and amazed by the change of events. “Alright. I owe you. May I know your name at least?”  
Lawliet pondered the question as he picked the boy up and soared. If Ryuk was really in possess of an item that could kill any creature by knowing their names, it was a risk giving them out so easily.  
“You can call me _Ryuzaki_.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love fantasy AU's and stories with vampires are my fave fave fave ones. This AU started in my mind as something little, Ryukknowswhy I ended up writing a one-shot -probably my mind is trying to tell me it's tired of studying lol  
> I'm sorry for the quick ending but I didn't want to develop it more (maybe I'll do? Who knows), since this is a collections of different AU's. Hope you like it, tell me what you think C:  
> Thank you in advance for commenting or leaving kudos! Thank you a lot to those who passed by last time <3 Ja ne~!


	3. Crumbles

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Modern!AU in which Light deals with his fiancée's bad habits.

_Crumbles_.  
Crumbles everywhere. Between washed bedsheets, on the floor, on the kitchen table, in his school bag, even between the plants in the garden.  
Light had grown used to the mess of crumbles in each unexpected nook and cranny of the whole apartment along with notes full of graphics and faces, traces of his fiancée's work. Lawliet had in fact several bad habits, like biting his nails and having a messed-up sleeping schedule, but above all his sweet tooth was on the edge to become a dangerous addiction -and it nearly developed into an eating disorder when he and Light first met.  
He learnt how to control himself but still the habit of eating sweets non-stop while working on new cases didn't completely leave him. And Light dealt with this along with all the crumbles left around and that he would clean with a resigned huff.  
But it was too much to handle it sometimes.  
“ _L._ ”  
Light's voice was rather frightening sometimes. He never yelled -unless exhausted-, but his voice was as cold as ice and unnaturally calm when something got on his nerves; the detective's well-trained ear could sense danger in that single word spoken, but kept writing the case report with nonchalance.  
“Yes, Light-kun?” He asked in his usual colourless tone.  
“Come over here.”  
He was in big troubles judging by the urge in Yagami's voice. He stood up from the couch with a tired sigh and headed towards the kitchen, where an impatient Light waited by the counter, arms crossed and a disgusted grimace crossing his features.  
“Look.” He said before L could ask what was wrong, nodding at the dirty cup left on the counter. L recognised it as the cup he'd used to drink tea with some chocolate biscuits before Light came back home. It was a rather gracious cup, owl-shaped in cream and mahogany colours.  
“I forgot to wash it, I'm sorry.” L said immediately as he spotted the crumbles of biscuits stuck to the edge of the cup; quick apologizes appease the very first blast of wrath as he learnt on his skin. Said apologetic words weren't enough to feed Light's anger unfortunately. “Don't use _my_ cup. You have yours.” That was the key of the case: the cup was a gift from Sayu, Light's sister, who moved to London with her boyfriend Matsuda. Light wouldn't ever admit it under torture but he treasured each one of the gifts coming from Sayu, even the silliest ones -he did in fact never used that cup because of some sort of embarrassment, but still he didn't allow anyone to touch it.  
“I apologize.” Lawliet dare come closer, shoulders slightly slouched and hands in the pockets of his over-sized jeans. “I missed Light-kun so I felt like kissing you by using your cup. Though it can't replace the taste of your lips.”  
Hands falling onto his sides, Light raised a brow and fought between the instinct of laughing and punching his fiancée at the same time. “Your attempt at being schmaltzy is nauseating, L.”  
“You said you would me to be more romantic, but I suppose my researches had little effects in the end.” Despite the sarcasm in L's tone, Light's tension had already gone and he let out a sigh. He knew how it would be living with someone who lacked of good manners and social interaction skills, the same man who put up with his high standard of insatiable hunger of knowledge and never ceased to tickle his cleverness -so bearing with all those crumbles was the least he could do.  
“Wash the cup and don't use it again.” As the tension loosed up, Light pecked at L's lips before leaving the kitchen. The detective let out of sigh of relief as he proceeded in the task to remove all the crumbles from the cup, considering the case solved and his relationship safe.  
But next morning he found out to be wrong: a tag with the word _LIGHT_ , written in a neat handwriting, was stuck to the owl-shaped cup.  
_A simple heads up for the future._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi there~! I'm over with exams for a while finally so I had time to write something for this collection. I'm so sorry if it's too cheesy, I'm sleep deprivated and I needed to write down something chill~  
> You can suggest me your fav AU to write about, so go ahed and write it in a comment! Hope you liked this chapter~ Ja ne <3


	4. Drugs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> GhostWhisperer!AU: I had to split the story in two because it was long. Here is it the first part, with a ghost whisperer!Light, Mello who doesn't care about shit and my poor writing skills dealing with drugs abuse. Hint of Mello/Matt and Light/L.

Light was sitting in the corner of a large living room, leaning against soft cushions with a pile of untouched books besides him. A man with blond hair and a serious look twisting a baby face made his way through the room, carrying objects that he carefully placed on the blue carpet covering the whole floor. The blond cast a blunt look at Light, at the unhealthy paleness of the skin the younger man covered with an austere composure and long black sleeves, in vain. Mihael has asked for months if it worthed it and has warned about the consequences of those reckless actions, but Light's wall of convictions was unbreakable and was by now the last sparkle of life in his eyes.  
“If _he_ knew, he'd be disappointed. Well, who fucking cares.” Mihael sat across the floor muttering cusses under his breath and his hands expertedly started to compact the substance together. A hot poker was already heated against the open flame of a gas cooker and Light's gaze lost in the waltzing flames, ignoring the voices whispering at his ears. Earthbound spirits of people who have died sought for his help, prayed for a kind voice to delay significant messages to the living; there were many of them, pushing one another to catch Light's attention, but the man didn't care about their futile needs -who he was looking for wouldn't suit in that annoying cackle.  
Meanwhile Mihael pressed the substance into a black button the size of a thumbprint and then he applied the hot poker and the black button smokes softly. An alluring, sweet smell filled the room. Light stretched a hand towards the straw Mihael applied to the pot and slowly brought it to his lips, the expression of a thirsty man lost in the desert. A dull warmth radiated in his chest when he inhaled sharply and the voices instantly shut up altogether; Light's eyes glazed and half closed, bathing in the soothing relief offered by the drug.  
Hashish, marijuana, heroin, cocaine... Nothing has had the desired effects. A state of drowsiness alternated with euphoria, his mind spinning like a wheel as the heart rate increased just the moment before panic attacks froze him in place and his sensory perception was so distorted his whole entity was full of voices and colours so brilliant to blind him. No one of those drugs helped Light to ignore the pleas of mercy knocking at the door of his exhaustion, until he asked Mihael to let him try the opium the blond himself smoked from time to time. Witness of Yagami's radical change after L's death, the blond man didn't think trying would destroy further a body on the edge of pollution. He could understand somehow or so he pretended to, playing with the black feathers of the boa around his neck; he's felt the same after Mail's death after all.  
He wouldn't expect opium was the key Light was desperately looking for.  
The substance helped Light to silence the voices of the deads buzzing around him non-stop, giving him finally the peaceful state he needed to accomplish his task. Laid on the cushions, the boy fell in a dreamy state, feeling his spirit slowly separating from anything mortal.  
  
_It was almost a relief, to feel nothing and connect with the void, capable of filling his own entity in the whole space and being nothing at the same time_. Light's limbs became heavy and relaxed against the cushions as his consciousness wandered in the realm of dreams at the quest of what was lost; what even his ability to talk with the deads was of no help.  
  
Mihael took the straw from Light's grip and rested by the man's side as he always did, wondering when the mortal addiction would make its course. A fake happiness indulged on Light's lips, followed by the soft whispering of a name that felt like a dagger thrown at Mihael.  
After his boyfriend Mail, he had lost even the man he trusted the most and who he owed everything. L. The same man Light considered his only and only one half. No question why L's death crashed Yagami's world and purpose in life -why was he gifted to help spirits to pass through the light if he couldn't even speak with the one he loved the most? Why was life so unfair?  
  
“ _Maybe it's just not the right timing or he has nothing left to say.” Mihael suggested, dealing with a furious Light who kept scratching the crook of his tormented elbow, prey of the adrenaline of the drugs. “Or simply he doesn't want to speak with a junkie.”  
_“ _But Mail came back to talk to you, so L has to talk to me too.”  
__Touché. The blond man didn't need to remember the day Light showed up in his workplace, asking questions about the murder of Mail Jeevas and if he has ever believed in the possibility to talk with the deads. The loss stung at the corners of eyes and grit his teeth even after that good-looking boy proved him to know Mail, to hear his voice, to be able to speak through him... And he let him relay Mail's message, his last words for the one he has cared the most, the one he was so strongly connected to such an extend death couldn't tear them apart. But Mail's spirit had to pass through the light and Mihael had to let him go.  
__Honestly, Mihael didn't still stand Yagami and there was the unsaid rule between them to not mention Mail, so when Light broke the promise it took him three chocolate bars to prevent him from smashing the man's head against the concrete. He would do it one day anyway, but the result would be a scuffle between lonely men who didn't know what to do with their own lives.  
  
_Opium didn't let Light to speak with L's ghost, who was probably watching the world rotting with a lollipop stuck in his mouth and the inevitable impassive look of his. Nonetheless, it let Light remember all the moments they shared together in his drowsy state -the tennis matches, the crumbles of sweet everywhere, the first kiss, the long-hours talks, them stargazing in the hot summer, L burning the oven, the fight for supremacy in bed, when Light spoke about his ability and the sceptic L believed him, when they simply cuddled in bed in one another's arms and Light felt safe enough to not hear a single voice but L's.  
Light didn't care if his body would give in or if Mihael would stop helping him out that atrocious self-destruction. He would spoke to L's ghost. At any cost.  
  
“ _Tch... Enlighten me, ghost whisperer-san, what the fuck would you talk with his ghost, mh?”  
_“ _That- That justice doesn't exist. And that I miss him.”_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **[ 14/03 I added something more because I felt the first draft didn't explain things enough! ]**  
>  Guess who came back? *drum roll*  
> Sorry for the absence, I was in a hell round of exams, but I'm finally free ;v;  
> The prompt for letter D was suggested by Fluoxetine, who I thank because I've never tried to write about drugs abuse. This is a very first attempt, hope you like it!  
> As said in the previous note, I split the ghost whisperer!au in two parts because it was getting too long -and angst as always. At first I thought to switch roles between L and Light, but in the end I went for a ghost whisperer!Light (Light I'm so sorry I really didn't mean to--) and I don't mind the idea.  
> Hope you liked this chapter, please let me know what you think :D  
> Kudos/Comments are always appreciated <3 Ja ne~


	5. Eyes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Supernatural!AU [ Lucifer!Light and a hint of Rem/Misa ]

Eyes are the window to the soul.  
A sly mind can counterfeit the body language, blend gestures and voice to enhance the power of control, but it often misses the deceitfulness hid in the pupils and it's too late when the opaque veil discloses the truth and your most intimate thoughts. Your smile may sound sincere and shy as your handshake is firm, but as soon as the shady curtains of a fake self-awareness fall over your eyes, the castle of your hopes breaks into pieces and it reveals the fragility kept shut in a corner. These are the looks of people of powers as Rem has witnessed after painting over and over full-sized portraits of politicians. They all look the same, tailored in silky arrogance that cannot deny their desperate need to emerge and guide their own revolution; it's just a matter of time before corruption unwraps their true identity and drags them back to the darkness.  
Then there are eyes that are never exposed under the sunlight and Rem truly loves them; the pupils melt within the irises until she softly asks the clients to rise their chin up so that a tender light peeks at them. It takes less than a second before long eyelashes bat the sun away and the rays filter beneath them, shyly as the soul imposes an ethereal look on the eternal canvas.  
Some eyes crave for immortality and fiercely demand attention so Rem's strokes have to be harsher on the canvas, more vivid in the violent action to grasp the vitality thundering in the silence of her workspace. She fears these kind of eyes, almost hates them to such an extend the tip of the brush lingers on the canvas for too long and it leaves black holes in the arrogant smiles of certain individuals. She knows well how to fix the damage and cope with the urge of wiping off those demanding irises that are so full of their selves, able to bright of their own lights but forgetting even stars die alone in the empty space.  
Sometimes Rem meets eyes she wants to protect at all her cost, eyes she becomes so obsessed with that tears prickle at the corner of her own sharp eye sockets. She has rarely felt this way and for the most of her own life Rem has thought to be so fed up with mankind to be incapable of feeling. She paints out of passion by now, there's no purpose in giving life to all the eyes met until she sees her: Misa Amane, a beauty in her prime with long blond hair framing a porcelain doll skin and rosy lips. She entered in Rem's workplace chatting like they've always known and her smile is delicious as the thrill of her voice echoing in the room -but her eyes, _oh those eyes_ , Rem falls for them instantly.  
Misa-Misa is what humans find adorably silly. A petite figure able to shine thanks to the charm of her pretty smile, the sweet talks in third person, the way her painted nails softly hug a plush, even the way her big eyes promise you the world just if you treat her nicely. Misa-Misa is infatuated with the concept of love and she would do anything in her power to be loyal and accepted by whom she consecrated her whole heart. Misa-Misa doesn't care if the man she loves is a menace to mankind, if he controls her deeds and keeps telling her what she should or shouldn't do to let them ( _him_ ) conquer the world. Misa-Misa will trust her sentiment and will do anything to make him fall for her just once, to feel his kisses true on her lips, to break the impassive facade of a man whose eyes are red as Hell's flames.  
Rem has learnt all of this during the painting sessions with the girl, quietly listening to her talks and peeking shyly at the way her eyes betray the energy of her bright smile. Misa's eyes are of a tender light brown that shades into green when exposed to the light of spring; when her eyes are wide open, her pupils sink in the irises as if discouragement storms out, a sign there's something unheeded in the back of her mind, a voice she doesn't want to hear. It happens a lot when she talks about her wonderful Light, her boyfriend, the man everyone should stand by a girl's side. Intelligent, cunning, beautiful, self-confident... She lists over end over his qualities until her voice reaches its highest peaks and suddenly it falls in a soft murmur to herself, the head tipped aside so the long hair brush against her rosy shoulders and she looks like a pure virgin before Rem's bewildered look.  
One day the artist dares shut her chatter placing a hand on her cheek. Rem has never touched one of her clients until that very moment and she's almost moved by the warmth radiating from Misa's skin, the delicacy of her hair against her wrinkled skin and the way her eyelashes bat towards her, indulging in a look that is filled with gratitude.  
A giant wave of feelings invests Rem with such a violence to leave her unable to move or speak, fighting the urge to hug that beautiful and kind human being, to whisper words full of love at her ears and kiss those lips with the promise she will ever protect and respect her as she deserves.  
“Thanks for always listening to me, Rem.” Misa smiles softly and her eyes express for the first time who she truly is: a woman who sold her doll body to a puppeteer, the worst one ever. Since the first time the actress showed up clinging to the arm of this Light Yagami, an uneasy sensation nested in Rem's chest, heavy enough to make her cringe in front of the aura emanating from those amber eyes. The ravenous eyes of a fallen King, whose fingers handled souls as if it was a mere game. As if the whole world belonged to him and bathed in the melody of screams and makeshift justice proclaimed by the snap of the fingers.  
“You deserves better than him, Misa.”  
It's all Rem can say when the inevitable truth comes up to the surface, transparent as fresh water.  
The man who veils his reddish irises behind the curtains of amber angelical features, whose name evokes the heights he would never be able to reach again -because his wings are black and rotten and the pollution is the better half of candour-, is _Lucifer_.  
Misa doesn't answer immediately, she offers a kind smile and her eyes turns of a bright green. The last sparkle of light before she comes back to be the silly doll in the hands of the devil.  
“Love makes you do foolish things.”  
Then she thanks Rem with a tender kiss on the cheek and it's the last time they speak to each others.  
Rem often sees her, stares at her eyes looking for traces of what she has learnt of the virgin protagonist of her most beautiful painting. And she wanders in the oceans of eyes, seeking for a pair whose thirst of justice and chastity may be as strong as the need of destruction ruling in Lucifer's gaze. She hopes to find that light soon, to protect and save her precious Misa before the world turns to dust.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fast update~!  
> My actual emotional state led me to write about one of my favourite couples in the Death Note fandom, RemMisa. It always moves me Rem's sacrifice, all she does to save Misa even, she's the Shinigami who the most is affected by the human world. I really love Rem's character and design as much as her death saddened me.  
> I hope you liked this kind of supernatural!au, a kind of slice of life in a world where Lucifer!Light is probably planning something evil. I would love to hear your opinions about this little story :D  
> Ja ne~


	6. Flower

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soulmates!AU where a red petal appears on your chest when you meet your soulmate.

Every child came to life with a single petal painted at chest height. A pale pink shade, soft as the lips of a mother brushing against the cheek of her demanding child, a lullaby whispering promises of eternal love, the safe haven during all the phases of life.  
When Light was eight a new petal appeared on his chest, tenderly embracing the first one. It was of a darker shade of pink that rather stood out his creamy skin and for a moment his body froze in fear in front of the mirror before his mother came to reassure him. The second petal, she explained rubbing a thumb on Light's tattoo, was the family's symbol; its colour differentiated from the first petal because it was the result of all the shades of their family members, the union between each one of them. It simply meant Light loved his family and his family loved him back.  
A glint of curiosity soon replaced the terror in child's eyes. “Will... other petals appear?”  
Still stroking his son's hair lovingly, Sachiko inadvertently brought a hand to her chest. A shy smile blossomed upon her lips while she gave her son a cryptical response Light would understand only few years later. “They will. There's no a precise number, but more will come and you will be the only one able to understand what they mean. Just don't be afraid of them, Light, and let your feelings guide you.”

A new petal materialized when Light turned thirteen. It was of a bright pink and as his fingers traced it absently-mindedly, a wind carrying trust and sincerity gently breezed and Light knew Yamamoto was his true best friend.  
  
The birth of the fourth petal was traumatic. At the age of eighteen, Light was a top-ranked student and a good-looking boy whose smile enchanted at first sight; the man each father would wish for his own daughter. He had had some experiences, but none of them lasted enough to let him verify a theory: he suspected a new petal would appear when he would fall in love, but it seemed none of the girls he was in a relationship with observed his rather high expectations. When Kiyomi Takada asked him out and they started dating for few weeks, the pale shadow of a new petal marked Yagami's skin. Takada was an intelligent and graceful young woman, seen as a very prideful person who loved being at the centre of all attention as her reputation of “Miss To-Oh” perfectly remarked. Light might admit to quite enjoy her company even if still being not emotionally involved in the relationship; so it was a mere surprise to find out that tiny petal blossoming on Valentine's Day.  
The petal didn't change colour until Misa Amane showed up and claimed to be in love with him. If the awareness someone was stalking you wasn't startling enough, the woman rejected to give in despite Light's politely attempts to refuse her. She even pouted like a child when, pushed beyond the human limits of exasperation, Light threatened to press charges against her if she didn't stop calling him and sending tons of messages every day. Unfortunately the actress was a rather resourceful type and the dust settled only when Light agreed on giving her a chance on three conditions: he wouldn't ever be his boyfriend, he wouldn't love her back and most importantly she wouldn't mess his life with other girls -Misa's protests strengthened the man decision over the last condition.  
The day after the deal, Light woke up in pain. He almost skipped a beat when the reflection in the mirror made his fear come true: the petal had turned of a vivid violet shade and his skin flushed where his fingers traced the tattoo. It took a week for the swelling to be gone, but the petal stayed; frustration and embarrassment convinced Light to never show up his naked chest and he never told anyone about the petal.

Fate seemed to play a trick on him or so he surrendered to the idea when the man named L Lawliet bumped into his way out of the blue. A messy nest of hair who looked like constantly electrified, baggy clothes and dirty sneakers, a sharp tongue despite all the sweets he treated himself with: an uncharacteristic as bizarre look that didn't match a brilliant mind that could compete with Light. They couldn't have been any different as the moon and the sun, as the black and white pieces facing one another from the other side of the chessboard. Always ready for a challenge and prove the rival who was the best between them. Light had never met someone who could keep up with his high standards, someone who appearance asides caught up his interest to such an extent L filled his thoughts days and nights. A torment worse than Misa, a nightmare that hunted him down and clutched at his chest with claws dirty with crumbles and chocolate.

L would _almost_ beat him during the tennis match if Light's last slice serve didn't hit the line. It was a reckless attempt at gaining the match point, only a champion would have the mental alertness to calculate the trajectory even under pressure; his legs and arms were sore and screamed in pain but Light had never felt so alive and _happy_ before L's challenge. Even if the man occupied his mind non-stop and the list of things he disliked about his odd behaviour lengthened each second, minute and hour they shared together, Light didn't wake up a single day aware L would surprise him in some way. Again and again. And he couldn't help but shudder with satisfaction.  
Yagami was taking a shower in the empty changing room after the match, when a sudden pain shook him. His whole body froze in daze and he supported himself against the wall, catching his breath with the hope hot water would wash away that awful sensation. He couldn't tell how long it took the pain to lessen to a dull ache, the water was still running when it suddenly stopped and a hand placed on his shoulder.  
“Are you okay, Light-kun?”  
Still facing the wall and with both hands pressed to his chest to hide the tattoo, Light tried to regain his composure. “Yes, I am. The match really wore me out-”  
Amber eyes fell on L's naked abdomen and widened in surprise at the sight of the flower adorning his chest. Four jagged-edged petals of different shades of grey and a single red one closing the cycle. Light had never seen someone's else flowers tattoo and would never image they could be of different colours.  
“I guess you had one as well...”  
Uncaring of the slightest sense of decency, L gently took Light's hand off his chest and almost smiled, pointing at the source of pain still radiating where his heart pounded at a high speed.  
“L, what...?” Undressed of his own privacy and flushed with embarrassment, Light marched towards the mirror to see what have caught L's attention. His jaw almost dropped for the second time at the sight of the same red petal connecting all the others in a perfect cycle.

_Just don't be afraid of them, Light, and let your feelings guide you._

The first petal was the love of his mother giving him birth, the second one enclosed the love for his family, the third one was in the meaning of true friendship, the fourth one certainly indicated an unrequited love, so the fifth one... L's charcoal eyes spoke the truth for him at the back of his reflection. “It appeared the day we met at the entrance ceremony.”  
As his fingertips brushed along the reddish edge of the petal, Light inwardly laughed. Fate was tremendously cruel sometimes, but sure he would have fun with L.  
“You said you wanted to try that new café by the train station yesterday, didn't you?”  
“You remember correctly.”  
Giving back to the mirror, Light cast a meaningful look at L's frog-like smile as he walked past over him. “Let's meet there after lessons. _We have a lot to discuss_.”

 _Sometimes I wonder why you even care_  
_Cause even when I leave you're always there with me_  
_And like a candle makes a brighter place_  
_This mark you've made on me can't be erased_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The last verses belong to [So Far Gone](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7-sigUxXsAA) from Thousand Foot Krutch. I was listening to the song in the morning and it gave me inspiration for this shot XD  
> I hope you like it, I would like what you think about all these little AU's!  
> Have a nice week~ Ja ne <3


	7. Ghost

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [ GhostWhisper!AU ] [ Hint of Mello/Matt ]  
> It's a sort of prequel of Drugs, where Light is a ghost whisperer.

Light's ability to communicate with ghosts showed up when he was seventeen years old.  
He'd always heard whispers in the dark of the night or felt a stranger's hand tapping on his shoulders, but no one could be seen around as he turned with a bewildered look. He'd tried to speak about it with his mother, but she shrugged it off with a gentle caress and a cup of tea along with the suggestion to rest well and don't stress over the exams - _that his parents would be always proud of him_. So Light learnt to ignore those voices until he saw the first ghost: a male on his early twenties, a pair of googles covering his eyes and a lit cigarette between his lips, asking if he could borrow Light's Nintendo DS because he missed gaming.  
After futile attempts at ignoring the ghost and trying to convince himself the sleep deprivation induced hallucinations, Light couldn't bear with it anymore and decided to face the ghost. Mail Jeevas, the ghost's name, had little memories of his past life and barely remembered his death -an atrocious one as Light discovered looking through the police files of his father. Matt had died in a mafia gunfight, his corpse swamped in a pool of blood and seven holes in his abdomen. The murderers were arrested and the case was closed, marking Mail as an innocent victim mistaken for someone else.  
“So why are you still stuck here? Those who killed you have been thrown in jail months ago.”  
Light had never truly believed in the Afterlife, but he had found proof of Mail's existence so there was a proper reason his ghost decided to show up all of a sudden.  
“I need to relay a message to someone who was important to me. Guess you're the only one who can help, _ghost whisperer_.”  
The moniker ungratefully described Light's apparent ability, an absurdity to which even a rational mind had to surrender unless proven craziness. However surreal that experience was and still feeling like being stuck in a dream, Light confessed to be freed from the obnoxious boredom steering him towards the perfect image of a young promising adult with a career in police as his father. Shivers ran through his fingers as they tapped away along the keyboard at the quest of all the little details Light needed to solve the case; an _enticing_ prospect to prove himself he was more than the mask of perfection he showed off the world, that _something_ laid unheeded on the edge between believes and truth. Mail's ghost wasn't just a mere hallucination.  
  
A week of researches occurred before the name Mail gave him, _Mihael Keehl_ , was correctly located. The recipient of Mail's message ran a gothic style clothing store which was surprisingly close to Light's university; just a few blocks away, in a fancy quarter of small boutiques and vintage stores that build its fortune thanks to teenagers around the age of his sister. Sayu knew absolutely well the store Light was looking for and the description she provided of the commercial manager matched Mail's -a man with chin-length golden-blond hair and deep blue eyes, average height and often dressed in dark tight leather clothes. “Oh and I think he has an obsession for chocolate bars, I've never seen him without one at hand!” Sayu giggled as she described the man and even without glancing at Mail, Light knew they found their target.  
What his sister and Mail didn't mention was how deeply cynical and short-tempered Mihael was, the angelic face always twisted in anger and frustration he vented out crunching loudly on his chocolate bars. Light wondered how he could be still so thin eating sweets non-stop, but this was the last one of his problems. He started to show up from time to time at the shop, feigning to look for a gift for an imaginary girlfriend and careful to not turn up his nose at the sight of a clothing style that didn't meet his good-looking taste -detail the blond man noticed since Light landed in his territory and didn't wait to point out with his sharp-tongue. “How about a change of style? Khaki pants and solid coloured shirts are out, dear boy. '90s ended a decade ago, you know.”  
The third time it was quite obvious Light wasn't looking for a gift and still the teen hadn't found the right way to approach Mihael. Mail suggested to go straight to the point, but whoever would laugh at him or find him crazy if he ever proclaimed to see ghosts and talk with the deads. Light needed a plan and as he stepped in the store for the fourth time he was seriously motivated to breach Mihael's walls.  
As the doorbell rang announcing his entrance, Mihael welcomed Light with a sarcastic sneer. “Still looking for something fancy for your girl, dear boy?”  
  
“ _He still has it._ ”  
  
Light held his breath as his fingers inadvertently followed Mail's in the clumsy attempt at touching the ring dangling down Mihael's neck. The ghost's hand lingered on the cool surface of the metal while the blond slapped away Light's fingers, anger burning in his eyes. “Don't touch.” He almost hissed through grit teeth, unaware of Mail's presence at his side as he'd always been when alive and where he would have stood if the cruel fate would let him be.  
  
“ _It's our engagement ring._ ”  
  
Mail's soft whisper invested Light was a giant wave of emotions which sadness prevailed. Voices of men resonated in the milky limbo of his confused mind and as his eyes narrowed, Light saw Mihael and Mail cuddling on the coach of their apartment, kissing tenderly and fingers interlacing as they drowned in one another's gazes like there was anything more beautiful that of a bubble of pure bliss. Mihael's eyes softened as he leaned for another kiss, nibbling at Mail's bottom lip before sinking his head in the crook of his boyfriend's neck and falling asleep at the feathery touch of hands running through his hair. The image faded in one soaked with blood and now dreadful screams echoed all around him along with the siren of the ambulance, but it was too late, there was anything they could do, that poor man died with the engagement ring for his lover in his clenched fist, treasuring and protecting it until his last breath, unable to fulfil the wish for a happy life with the man who was shaking and crying out loud his name in the dead of the night...!  
  
Light's legs trembled and his fingers laced around Mihael's hand, strengthening the grip when the blond's rage bubbled up again. His vision blurred as Mail's fingers flashed out in the connection of Light's and Mihael's hands and just for a single moment they felt real and warm as if still alive; an hallucination maybe, but still powerful enough to silence the yells and when Light opened his eyes again, a single tear stroke down Mihael's cheek.  
“He's... here?”  
Throat suddenly dry and unable to understand what exactly had happened, Light slightly nod.  
“He wants to talk to you. If you feel it.”  
Now Mihael was holding tight Light's hand with such a shaking strength the teen almost feared it broke his bones. The man's blue eyes scanned the surroundings, eager to see Mail's ghost again, eager to know if he'd been dreaming a moment ago when he had felt Mail's fingers touching him and his presence reassuring him. Telling him it was all okay, that he would always stand by his side no matter the cost, _yeah_ , no matter the fact he was now dead and had left alone the only person in the whole world who didn't deserve even this, when their life was one step closer to end in the most affect way possible, _happily ever after_.  
So he simply nodded and fuck everything, fuck his life and the whole nothingness belief, if there was still a chance for a broken heart to embrace the feeling tormenting his nights and crush it beneath the reassurance Mail wouldn't completely washed away, that even if simply as a ghost he was still around and look after him and that weird good-looking guy could prove it, Mihael would believe it and cling onto that hope.  
  
_The ghosts of the past never leave us._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi~ To be honest I'm not completely satisfied with this shot and I feel like I rushed it in the end... I got lost in the middle of writing it down and going for something that may become a longer story. I'm not quite sure, but I like this kind of AU... Well, let me know what you think about it, if you think it's a good idea to turn it into a longer story c: Now I have to figure out what to write under letter H~ This challenge is getting interesting!  
> Thank you for kudos and comments, hope you keep enjoying this collections of one-shots and drabbles ;u;  
> Last but not least, this fic is a sort of gift for a friend who loves Mello/Matt <3  
> Ja ne <3


	8. Hedgehog

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AU where Kira's case ended and L and Light can share their life together.  
> The prompt was suggested by Fluoxetine, thank you :D

L's hair is an intricate maze of black briers, thorny fine strands pointing inward and outward that create an insurmountable obscure hedgerow. The thick walls entice the most valiant warriors, who observe cautiously the scheme of sharp tips and study the possible access between the strands curling around the neck and the first knots at the base of the scalp. Right behind the earlobe the strands always loosen softly and let fingertips to run through an imaginary free path. But Light knows it's a trap and his fingers test each twine, his thumbs brush in circular motion around the tangle until it lets him to explore another path.  
Moved by bold eagerness, his lithe fingers delicately run up and down to find another crack in the apparent insurmountable walls; the soft moan earned in the process boasts his ego and Light keeps digging in the unfathomable depth of the black bundle, until an unforeseen knot traps his fingers and there they rest, unable to move. Light huffs in annoyance, pulling down in the act of freeing the lock of hair twirled around his forefinger, but all he gains is L's grunt of protest. Deep-set charcoal eyes flash with discomfort behind the curtain of thorny bangs as he slowly pulls himself up, elbows pointing at Light's sides as he balances himself over the man so they can look in each others' eyes. Light's hand is still in his hair, stubbornly stuck in the knot as the sense of defeat sinks into his skin; amber eyes are at a loss to explain the discouragement coming from such a silly trap and despite Light's acting skills, dark thoughts spill out the sigh passing past his lips.  
L's hair looks like a rampant which encloses his thoughts, as if they weren't already out of Light's reach constantly, as if the trust issues between them could never heal. It frustrates Light sometimes, to be challenged even in said moments of intimacy, to be always tested under the sidelong glance L shoots at him in a way that doesn't leave space for a break. His shoulders stiffen as air wedges in his throat along with the words he would say, each muscle tensing under the belligerency of sharp black arrows aiming at him.  
  
Light's hand almost holds out against L's feathery touch, but at some point he lets the detective to grab his hand and free it from the tangle of his untamed hair. Eyes still locked together, L's lips press onto the smooth curve of Light's knuckles and leave soft kisses along the digits, tenderly nibbling at the sensitive skin beneath the nails. The man's tongue traces the palm of his hand, the tips of his hair tickling Light's sensitive skin. His heart skips a beat when L licks the pale scar crossing his wrist in a so loving way it looks like he's worshipping a holy divine creature; Light squeezes his eyes shut, breath syncing with the humid caresses and a sudden warm relief softens the burden tightening his chest. L rarely shows affection, but when he does it whispers sincerity and a mute request of forgiveness onto Light's skin, so that a decade of slow burn anticipation is casually swatted and they both accept the mistrust unheeded under the dust of a dormant old fight.  
“Your hair looks like a hedgehog.” L's hair tickles again his skin when the detective strokes his cheek against his open palm. Light chuckles at the detective's puzzled look. “It's spiky.” He adds as L's silent retort digs in his fingers. “And ticklish.”  
“But you like it.” A witting grin spreads across L's face as he hides his face in the crook of Light's neck, rubbing slightly against it so the thick tips of his hair tickle the man's skin. The soft sound of Light's giggles fills the air and there's nothing better than releasing the tension in a laugh, that grows louder and louder as a tickling fight starts all of a sudden.  
“Mpfh... L, stop it!”  
Light's stomach clenches and tears prickle at the corner of his eyes while he tries to kick L away.  
“I like the sound of Light-kun's laugh.” The detective says leaning over to steal a kiss in a tangle of legs and hands pressed together in the fight for supremacy. “You should laugh more often.”  
“You say so?” Nibbling playfully at L's bottom lip, Light inwardly smiles. “I may consider the suggestion if only you let me wash your hair later.”  
“Light-kun's expensive hair lotions make my hair look like cat's fur.”  
A lament fizzles out with a roll of the eyes and L falls limp onto Light, cuddling against his chest. Light's hands are already in his hair, stroking them softly and the knots untangle almost faster this time, allowing his fingers to massage the detective's scalp.  
“I prefer cats over hedgehogs.”  
Indulging in the soothing sensation of delicate fingers stroking his hair, L almost purrs in between mockery and delight. The sound of Light's laugh echoes through his chest and, even without looking at him, L can picture his eyes brimming with tears of mirth and the smile tugging at his beautiful lips. Cradled by the warmth radiating from their bodies pressed together, L smiles.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have an exam tomorrow so I tried to kick anxiety and stress away writing something fluffy even if it's hard writing something completely sweet between these two XD Hope you like it!  
> Comments are always appreciated and I would like to thank the gentle souls who left kudos <3  
> Ja ne <3


	9. Innuendo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [ Yotsuba Arc ]  
> [ Possibly connected to my previous work [Some Nights](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17557313/chapters/41375822) ]

“ _Can you feel the resonance throbbing gently through this subtle discourse?_ ”

Fingers in all their sugar-clad venom glided over the keys, softly coaxing melodies that sounded like the raindrops falling in the heat of a summer night.  
The player's posture slouched towards the instrument, every note of the tune weaved with such a beauty that even angels would raise their celestial voices in the name of an ancient tale.  
The motif of a heavenly being striving for the highest seat of heaven only to be cast down to the underworld, doomed to eternal darkness, to be the morning star shining upon the ability of who's capable of stirring the right chords of the Devil.

“ _Can you feel the truth penetrating the grove of your feelings?_ ”  
  
Behind the curtains of black ink-jet hair, each gentle caress was a pounding rain of emotions to the heart that pushed on the verge of crying -where it hurt more, where it pleased the most.  
How cruel was the plea of golden-plated sorrow, and yet where splendour would blossom as a delicate kiss on the dump skin of youth in prime. Slow, yet mesmerizing. The sound grew louder and he could feel the vibration tingling on his skin, the back arching like a feline before stretching again over the piano, the heart racing as the melody gradually built the coveted climax.

“ _Show yourself, destroy our fears, release your mask._ ”

Fingers fused in a single, compelling throb, lingering on the pleased sound that wrapped as white velvet around the last note.  
The round of applause grazed at his ears as shattered pieces of his own reflection in the shining beauty of the keys.  
  
Red-eyed shreds L saw in the macabre dance of some nights, when the body bereft of consciousness revealed who Light has been, who L wanted to see in the pallid reflection of those naïve eyes – the vision among forgotten faces, anaesthetic smiles and the burning obsession of a bleeding justice.

“ _Kira._ ”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I like playing with the meaning of words and this how it turned this sort of flash-fic. I'm not used to write using metaphors, I hope you enjoyed this little experiement~  
> “ _Show yourself, destroy our fears, release your mask._ ” is a verse from Queen's songs _Innuendo_.  
> Ja ne <3!


	10. Judgement

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [ Supernatural!AU] [ Angel's & Demons setting ] [ Lucifer/Morning Star!Light ] [ Angel!L ]

Spectral shadows climbed fast down the columns, like hungry rats following the scent of discarded rotten food. The night would come to an end soon, but its darkness kept sliding like petrol between the thinnest cracks in the ancient walls and swallowed the marble tiles until to connect to the shadows murmuring quietly in front of the altar. The flames of candles waltzed along the edges of the wooden table, enlightening the frame of pearls pressed onto filthy mouths demanding God's forgiveness. Ten hooded figures knelt in the silence of the church, their shoulders bent forward so that their noses almost touched the floor, unique listener of their prayers.  
  
_Oh my God, I am heartily sorry for having offended Thee_  
_and I detest all my sins, because I dread_  
_the loss of heaven and the pains of hell,_  
  
Mingled with the obscurity of the last pews, Light observed the chorus raising to an entity who wouldn't care about the plea of mercy of their own fool creatures. Had God ever cared at all? Had God ever watched at Their sons and daughters, at the complexity of sins and virtues twisting the world into chaos after all Their hard work? Had God ever listen to a single whisper, to a single kiss to the dust of barren land throughout Their immortal life?  
Humans wished for a final, for the enchanting paradise promised in every shards of Scriptures, slave of their imperfect nature which desperately claimed to be loved and rewarded, fearing the pain of death and the suffering of Hell. Humans weren't aware of the truth hidden in their fantasies as much as their way of thinking never reached for perfection, their own actions did not mean anything in the end, no true virtue or tear in their last aching breath would glorify their souls in the promised salvation. _God doesn't listen to anyone_ , Light's fists clenched tight in the interlace of his arms crossed above his chest.  
  
_but most of all because they offended_  
_Thee, my God, who art all good and_  
_deserving of all my love._  
  
The shadows before him twisted into the form of angel wings. The vision caused his muscles to tense, his shoulders slightly trembled as the rush of memories painfully radiated a warmth from unhealed roots and Light repressed a sob in the back of his throat, batting away the sensation of feathers caressing his back at the speed of the warmest winds.  
It was all gone since hundreds of years by now. His true name, his wings, his light. Heaven's gates wouldn't ever allowed him to claim back his place besides Father.  
“It always enchants me the way humans assess their deeds at the passion of their prayers. As if the louder they speak their sorrow will sound more convincing... Sadly, vehemence is a cover for incapability and fear of acceptance as much as meekness is a melting pot of devious emotions paved with good intentions.” A low-pitched voice spoke at Light's left, carving whispers in a husky tone at his ear. “Should we tell them echoes play the same melody up above, _Light_?”  
Light inadvertently shivered at hearing his mortal name pronounced with such an hint of curiosity, as if the man besides him was tasting the sound ( _insult_ ) of it. “Go away, Lawliet.”  
A knowing smile grazed at the angel's face as he brought a thumb up to his lower lip, the deep-set eyes fixed on the severe profile of his old companion. “I should have guessed you were still angry. I was simply curious to know what Light was doing in the human world after all these years and I must say he's rather _disappointing_.” The bundle of black hair shifted in the direction of the figures still invoking the act of contrition with all the strength of the rosary in their hands pressed together.  
  
_I firmly resolve with the help of thy grace_  
_to confess my sins,_  
  
“Disappointing?” Light's nostrils flared up with indignation at the provocation, aware to be playing the angel's game. He wouldn't lose his temper so quickly but Lawliet's presence evoked scenes no one would able to erase from his mind. “I'm sorry for being unable to give you the show you expected, may I offer a ticket to Hell in return?”  
In response, a cold hand slid down his shirt and run up his spine, stopping in the middle of his shoulder blades. There, Lawliet's fingers traced the outline of scarred skin, nails digging in the flesh as savouring the old roots of the most terrific pair of angel wings he'd ever seen. Light tensed at the touch, remembering how those indecent fingers plucked his pride with honey dripping poison as the sentence was made.  
“Only if Light leads the way. _If he ever knows which is._ ”  
He still remembered the palm pressed on his eyes and the melodious sing, a fake humble act before Lawliet let him fall. And Father, God, They, adverting the gaze as he was stripped of his own identity, of his beauty, only because he dared open the whole Heaven's eyes ( _Their eyes_ ) of the pollution brought by both angel and human nature, the deceitfulness of their actions that would ruin everything beautiful was ever made -why did such imperfect creatures need to live and sing in the name of who didn't listen nor care nor judge them for their sins?  
They let him fall calling him traitor.  
“Of course I'm still angry. You let me fall.” Finally the Fallen turned to Lawliet, the ancient rage boiling in his amber eyes. _I thought you were my friend, I thought you would see through my eyes_ , he would have whispered but the echo of said words strangled in a breath between them as the high-pitched notes of the requiem rose to the vault. “Even though you're still by his sides, you and all of them are nothing better than me. Be blind, be deaf, but I won't. His creatures are corrupted as much as angels are.”  
  
_to do penance,_  
_and to amend my life._  
  
“So you think I condemned you, don't you _Morning Star_?” Lawliet withdrew his hand and tilted the head aside, studying the angle of the first rays of sun poking in the dark. “I thought you would comprehend the weight of your actions after all these years, but you preferred letting anger cloud your mind. This is what I referred to as disappointing.” A soft beam of angelic candour brightened his digits as they traced Light's cheeks, mystery gleaming in his eyes. The Fallen recalled how absurd and quite ironic was the meaning of the angel's name. _Low light_. The angel whose light was vague as a summer breath, even cold at the touch, while Light's splendour used to entice and warm the whole Heaven with a simple bat of eyelids. “Immortal life is a wicked gift and so majestic powers and the perspective of being superior are. Factors playing a crucial roles when boredom hits the chords of emotionless creatures who can't grasp a single shade of what human nature truly feels. I won't debate on angel's cruel nature or on the experiments the most of them are testing among their brothers and sisters and on humans as well. As you said, everyone's corrupted.”  
“So was I doomed to Hell because I stated the truth no one would admit?” Light's brows furrowed, driving Lawliet's hand away and grabbing his pale wrist with the strength of his own irritation. He was aware of what was going on, of the pollution leaking out angelic smiles and songs of hope in the name of Creation. He was aware They knew but didn't say a word, didn't listen and probably They were dead by now, buried under piles of lies and arrogance and belligerence of Their own creatures. When he called, They never came. When his brothers and sisters judged him and Lawliet pushed him down, They didn't see. When those fragile humans will die, nothingness will eat their souls and They won't ever inhale their last breaths.  
  
“I condemned you because I want to see through your eyes, _Lucifer_.” The rosy rays of sunrise filtered through the rose windows of the church, framing their figures in the heat of a new day. Light slightly frowned before something finally clicked and cleared his thoughts. Lawliet, the observant, the one who carelessly judged in the name of his own ethics, wouldn't ever doomed him without a reason. It was all an act to set him free and give him a chance to start his own revolution. To let him prove he would be able to create a new world.  
Anger and pain blinded him but it wasn't too late to fulfil his duty as his own name suggested.  
A pair of soft black wings emerged from the roots of his old angelic ones. Lawliet admired the way the colours of sunrise brushed along the edges and painted Light's eyes of a red shade. “You may not like what the eyes of the devil can offer, Lawliet.”  
“It's up to me.” The angel stood up with a sly smile tugging at his lips. “If I don't like what I see, I'll fight you.” He slouched his shoulders, cupping Light's face to whisper his last words before vanishing in a pool of light. “Otherwise I'll absolve you from your sins, _my Morning Star_.”  
  
The group of humans finally stood up, making their way towards the navel in single file, unaware of the presence of the Devil in God's house.  
Light arose on his feet, letting out a low chuckle as he cast a look at one of the paintings above the altar. “Watch me, Father... I'll become the God of a New World.”  
  
_Amen._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello there~ After a rough week I had finally time to sit down and write the AU I was waiting for ***claps hands***. Yes, I love everything related to angels and demons, mostly I'm interested in developing the topic of complete corruption of the three levels of creation -heaven, earth, hell-, mostly due to my vision that may be summed up in the principles of yin and yang. I can't believe in anything completely uncorrupted probably because I myself experience the flaws in human nature and can't perceive the true imagine of perfection. This is a quite hard to explain in few words and in a small fanfiction -as I'm aware things here aren't completely explained but I would like to know what you think about it~!  
> Oh last but not least this is the cover I drew for this chapter: [**clickmeclickme**](http://ikathemadhatter.tumblr.com/post/184048024168/all-mistakes-i-made-are-blurring-my-reflection-and). It's the scene of the fall c:  
> Oki doki no more tedious talks, I promise the next chapters will be more hilarious... and smutty. _Ops_.  
> Ja ne~ <3


	11. Koala

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [ Yotsuba Arc ] [ LawLight ] [ LightMisa one-sided ] [ Possible missing-moment of Some Nights ]  
> This is pure... crack. Sorrynotsorry XD

“Misa, what are you reading?”  
Light blew the steam away his cup of coffee, taking a careful sip. His red velvet cake was still untouched on the table and his free hand pushed the plate towards L, aware of the intense hungry glare of the detective during the last five minutes. The chain cluttered between them as pale fingers broke into his vision, stealing the cake in a matter of seconds; the university student huffed as he kept staring at the actress, still trying to figure out how to survive another of those forced dates. The most of times L's presence didn't help when he was just trying hard to get to know Misa and at least find something that may be intriguing.  
“Oh, does Light-kun really want to know?” Misa giggled behind the manga she was reading before her dear Light and the pervert entered in her room. It made her happy seeing Light interested in her, always being kind and asking how her working day was and kissing her even if it tasted more like a courtesy kiss -but every little thing made her content and she would literally touch the sky if the pervert would leave them alone just once. “It's a boys love's story!” Peeking at the chain linking L's and Light's wrists together, she let out a low whistle, chuckling to herself. “You know, if you two were gay, this would be a perfect boys love's situation...”  
“What?!” Light almost spat out his coffee, eyes wide open in disbelief. He could already hear L snickering at his side. “Misa, this won't ever happen.”  
“Of course it won't, my dear Light-kun only loves me!”  
“If Amane-san wishes, we can bring her fantasies to life.” Sinuous as a cat, L closed the distance between him and Light on the coach and his fingers clasped around the other's shoulders. Light inadvertently shivered as the detective's breath ran down his neck and pushed him away with all his strength before the already ambiguous situation worsened -and they were under surveillance, which meant everyone was watching, _his dad included_.  
“Waaaah, what are you doing?! You really are a pervert! Light-kun has eyes only for me, don't you Light-kun?!” Misa rose to her feet, waving the manga in her hands between bewilderment and desperation as tears begun already to prickle at the corners of her eyes. With a hand still pressed on L's cheek in the attempt to put more distance between him and the detective, Light offered his best enchanting smile to the woman. “Of course I am not gay, dear Misa, _Ryuzaki was simply joking... ouch!_ ”  
Balancing himself on his bare hands, the detective latched his legs around Light's torso with a quick rotate of the hips. Caught off guard, Yagami held his breath and squinted at the rush of pain radiating from L's deadly grip; the detective immediately took advantage of the situation, pushing himself forward and his nails dug in the boy's shoulders again. His sweet breath drawled down Light's neck, savouring the tension of the muscles beneath his lips and his abdomen adjusted in the warmth of Light's back; his whole body now caged the younger male more than the handcuffs already did. Ignoring Light's struggle, his deep-set charcoal eyes stared unblinking at Misa, his voice as colourless as ever. “Of course I was simply joking, Amane-san.”  
“Ryuzaki, I'm going to punch you again if you don't let me go.” The threat met L's spiky hair when, both suddenly turning to each others, L pecked at Yagami's lips nonchalantly. _It's not happening for real_ , Light froze in the attempt of freeing himself from the grip and the tickling sensation of the detective's hair along his skin. _Are you having fun?_ , the fury dangerously grazing at his features caught a glimpse of amusement in Ryuzaki's eyes. But now he had another problem to solve, worse than capturing Kira and dealing with the mannerism of a childish detective; Light dared look at Misa, cold sweat running down his temples as the woman's expression between shock and anger already formed in his mind. Guessed it was a lucky day since the actress was still thoughtfully tapping a ringed finger on her bottom lip without paying attention to the scuffle happening before her eyes -she got used to it after the fourth date.  
_At least she didn't notice the kiss._  
"Ryuzaki looks like a koala.” She suddenly said, tipping the head aside as if measuring the angle of her own statement. “The way he clings to people reminds me of a koala... Though koalas are cuter than him.” She poked her tongue out playfully.  
“You think so?” Rocking his hips against Light's back, which made him gain another groan of discomfort from his number one suspect, L brought a thumb to his lips. “I apologize to disappoint your expectations Amane-san, the angelic face and innocent eyes of a koala hide a mischievous sprite.”  
“What? I can't believe it!”  
“Believe it or not...” A frog-like smile tugged at his lips, the taste of victory as sweet as the soft blush spotted on Light's cheeks when his bare foot _accidentally_ brushed on the student's groin. “Koalas are evil.” His voice lowered to a husky tone which had the power to increase Light's arousal; he could feel the boy's nails digging in his legs painfully and his body temptingly arching against his chest, the friction of the fabric stimulating a warmth far from being innocent. He met Yagami's eyes, the air of challenge visible in the stoic facade of an irritated boy who would convince anyone but L. _You aren't going to win this game, Ryuzaki._ “Also... I wouldn't recommend to watch a male koala becoming aroused. It's like a scene from an alien horror movie, to be honest. Not only does his penis have two heads, it is pink, very large and prominently-veined.” Misa was shocked enough to not being capable of letting out a sound. “During the mating season, they don't recognise the signs of females in oestrus and may mount even non-oestrus females. Because of his much larger size, a male can usually force himself on a female, mounting her from behind, and in extreme cases the male may pull the female out of the tree. A female may scream and vigorously fight-”  
“ _Enough_! This is disgusting!” Misa yelled and begun to smack the detective's head with the manga.  
  
Matsuda watched the screen of the surveillance in a daze. “I don't know if it scares me koala's true nature or L's knowledge about it...” He decided to come back to work and never questioned himself again about said topic.  
  
“That's a new low, even for you Ryuzaki.”  
Half an hour later Light and L were returning to the office room. Light managed to calm down Misa, who wouldn't anyway look at a koala in the same way -but the kiss she received from her dear Light, kinder and warmer than expected, had made her smile with pure bliss.  
“Anything to observe your great actor skills, Light-kun. That kiss would trick even me.”  
“You know what I am talking about, Ryuzaki.”  
The detective paused, a teasing smile forming as the chain dangled happily at each step. “Do I? I don't recall having done anything to put Light's reputation in a danger.”  
“Don't try to baffle me... An eye for an eye, Ryuzaki. _I'll stay on top tonight._ ”  
“ _Only if Light-kun prevails over the koala's penis._ ”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello~! Oh boy this thing is entirely stupid and craccky but I enjoyed writing it XD  
> Let me know if you liked it and last but not least, happy easter~!  
> Ja ne~


	12. Liar

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [ Yotsuba Arc ]  
> Placed just after L's and Light's second fight in the manga.

 

 _Liar, liar, liar._  
  
“Are you still angry because I think you could be a murderer, Light-kun?”  
Venom filled the gap where their lips met, teeth clattering and nibbling at each flap of skin to silence the ghosts of past conversations. Driven by greed for possession, or rather _destruction_ , Light slightly tilted the head aside and deepened the kiss, tugging at the detective's hair with unexpected ferocity. The strength with which L responded, claiming his tongue as one of his sweet treats, aroused the flames of the teen's rage and the fight continued under the sound of the chain clinking between them. The unanswered question waltzed upon the interlace of their tongues until blood washed away the belligerency repressed in the back of their throats; they parted catching their own breath, L unblinkingly tasting the ferrous stain dripping down his bottom lip.  
“Have you ever told the truth once, Ryuzaki?” Light dug his nails in the detective's pale shoulders, uncaring if the rage in his eyes would convict him more than true evidences. “You lied when you told me to be your first friend. We're not since I'm still a suspect. So stop pretend to care.” His steady self-control wavered at the subtle insinuation always gleaming in those eyes as deep as the night. L's affirmations awoke the most emotional side of his and bit where his fragile exhaustion would betray him at some point -so of course, he was still angry. Because he himself didn't find answers besides the possibility he was the first Kira.  
“Yes, it was a lie.” L freely admitted without a batting of eyelids, stare cold as steel as he licked the blood off his lips. His shoulders straightened for the first time so his eyes were exactly at Light's level and he took the teen's cuffed hand in his, slowly bringing it to his lips. Kissing the open palm, he breathed, “Acting is a valid resource needed in investigations. You master this ability as well, don't you, Light-kun?”  
  
_Liar, liar, liar._  
  
_So why are we still doing this?_ , Light would ask as a shiver ran down his spine. Humiliation stung under the pressure of that light-feathered kiss but his body didn't falter and his voice echoed firm when he spoke up again. “I think you only love the idea of me being Kira.” It was just one of the million thoughts that kept him awake the past nights, spent curled under the blankets pondering all the discarded theories of those months of confinement. Even when sex was an alternative to punches and kicks, the way L possessed his body and observed through half-lidded eyes the sweat trailing down his face, flushed and vulnerable in the carnal attraction, was tremendously _eager_. As if he was waiting for something to click, a revelation or a confession to his hopes.  
“Perhaps I do, since I think you'd be a perfect candidate for the role of Kira.” _As much as you are for the role of L, which still it's frightening Light-kun._ The detective smiled and, grabbing the teen's wrists tightly, he forced him to turn to the mirror at his back. Yagami stared at the reflection of their naked bodies pressed together as L's left hands slid around his waist. “Now it's your turn, Light-kun. Have you ever told the truth once?”  
  
_Liar, liar, liar._  
  
“I'm not playing this game, Ryuzaki.” L's grip tightened around his torso when Light struggled to get free, forgetting how strong that apparent ghost of a body was. The detective cupped his face with a hand, forcing Light to stare back firmly at the mirror. A sharp breath strangled in the reflection of unintelligible charcoal irises, still on hold to a single word proving his theories. Light wasn't the only one staying awake all night analysing all the information gathered during the investigations, after all. While Yagami's frustration aimed at the mere thought the ideal of the first Kira were as dangerously as close to his, L pondered back at the rise of Kira. Since Lind L. Taylor episode, a vicious voice crept along his spine and before it turned into plain awareness, he was already electrified by the challenge dragging him down on the field for the first time ever. Showing off his face to his number one suspect, conscious it was one of the weapon Kira needed to kill, and then asking Light to join in the task force, to keep an eye close to him, while L and Kira kept evolving in their back and forth fight, still unaware to be one inch of distance from each other's true identity. During Light's fifty days of confinement, as his mind desperately tried to find a leak in the wall of a certain innocence, that vicious voice stirred him again.  
_I am the one who sowed the seeds of the rise of Kira._  
Speaking out of mere arrogance, L felt that their rivalry had brought them both to take dangerous actions, to keep evolving in order to prevail on the other. The more L cornered him, the slyer Kira became. So he was thinking if playing around with this innocent, justice-driven Light Yagami he would see Kira soaring again in those amber eyes. _If this Light is simply the pale reflection of who he would have been if Kira never showed up_ , the detective thought while placing a kiss on his suspect's neck. The hand around Light's waist glided down the teen's groin, while his own arousal squeezed between his legs. Electrified like the first time.  
  
_Liar, liar, liar._  
  
“What do you want me to tell you?” Light bit down his own lips, nails digging in L's wrist when the detective begun to stroke on his groin. He watched his body betraying him again, surrendering to temptation but still unwilling to give the detective what he wanted. “I'm not Kira.” He chocked on the anger of his own statement, letting his bangs half covering his eyes in the weak attempt to hide his true fear. To see Kira's eyes in the mirror, his own eyes, gleaming with red murderous intention, letting finally the truth being unveiled and declaring L the winner of the case.  
“You don't sound so sure of it, Light-kun.” L's husky voice pierced his back, bathing in the sensation of the teen tightening around his fingers. “Did you remember something you haven't told me about?”  
_You know already everything I haven't told you about, L_.  
Light let his head resting on L's shoulder, breath itching and hands clutching at the detective's arms like they were his own lifeline. “I...” L's breath burnt his skin and his eyes squeezed when the first flow of sharp pain shook his body; his back arched, adjusting to the thrusts until the dull ache felt pleasant and he dared look again at the reflection of filthy bodies intertwined in the most animalistic embrace. “Even if... I believe... the world would be better without certain individuals...” He guided L's hand up and down his demanding shaft, increasing the speed of the strokes. “Even if... it sounds like... I share Kira's vision...” His sight blurred, unable to stand the flood of emotions violently throbbing in his ribcage. He could feel L holding his breath, the bundle of black hair covered in sweat caressing his shoulder blades and the thrusts aiming at the spot that would make them both reach the climax soon. “I...” In a batting of eyelids, Light saw it. The pale flare of red flames waltzing within his eyes, the same light flickering in L's with his forehead still pressed onto Light's back. “ _I'm not Kira._ ”  
  
_Liar, liar, liar._  
  
They both came in a shudder and stayed still supporting each others, the mirror catching the reflection of fragile emotions breaking within appearances.  
“You were right before.” L broke the silence, brushing a strand of hair off Light's eyes. “We need to focus on catching this new Kira first.”  
Light weekly nodded, giving his reflection a last look. His eyes weren't red, weren't stained with the blood of Kira's victims. He wasn't a murderer nor he would ever be as L implied, but... As he stared back at the detective, he wondered if one day he would truly be certain to be Kira just because L wanted (needed) it. Or did he truly want to in the end? Would it clear the mystery behind their relationship, why L kept playing that game even if they weren't friends at all?  
“I need to take a shower. You too, Ryuzaki. And I'm washing your damn hair so don't complain or I'll punch you again.”  
“I won't complain if this makes Light happier. I admit I like it though.” L smiled as he followed the teen in their private bathroom. That night wouldn't be enough evidence to his theory, but at least he was now certain Light had his own suspect and the mere thought amplified his excitement. If he would wait patiently, one day he would know if his theories were correct.  
_But then?_ , the vicious voice spoke again, giving life to thoughts the detective had always ignored.  
When hot water begun to wash the stickiness off their bodies, L kissed Light tenderly. At first the teen watched him in disbelief, feeling the taunt of a lie in those sweet lips, but then he sighed and kissed L back, letting their cuffed hands interlacing.  
  
_Who's the liar between us?_

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This shot was born mostly as a tantrum to my thoughts about the roles of L and Kira while I'm reading the manga; it was still a thought I had when I watched the anime the first time, that the challenge between L and Kira helped Light to test the Deth Note in every way possible and on the other side L takes risks he's never taken before. Even though I wrote it in one go (which is so unlike me), it seems my shipper side has added more angsty romance than expected pfft.  
> I hope you liked it, I'd like to know what you think about it or your theories about a topic I'll possibly try to work on again. Last but not least, I would like to thank all the cuties who left comments and kudos, you always make my day ;w;  
> Ja ne~


	13. Moon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [ Gods AU] [ Light is the God of the Moon and L is the God of the Night]  
> Moon comes down to Earth only during the full moon.

A gentle breeze carried the pungent odour of a summer rain and the soft melody of ballad songs. The orange glowing lanterns and the overflowing laughters and talks of a nearby festival looked like signs of hope in the black ocean of the sky; the delicious scent of street food mingled with the smell of dust after the rain, tentatively dragging the curious figures of the night towards the paddles of mud and water where children ran and jumped happily, right between the colourful stands where fishes swam in their bowls, escaping the nets chasing after them.  
Nymphs dangled their tiny feet with demanding childishness, the big dark eyes reflecting the inviting flood of voices before them; tiny hands glided down the raindrops, until their forms landed in the grass with no utter sound and there they rested, shuddering with anticipation and daze. The human world had never been so lively.  
Sinuous movements of silver veils dragged their curiosity to the obscure silky garment of the man sat by the lake. Orange kissed the silhouette of pale skin and tip-toes curled above the water, muscles tensed in the motion as his crouched pose shadowed the look on his face. Nonchalantly, the Nymphs gathered around the man, white talons clutching at the non-earthly kimono and raising their heads up, enraptured by the sweet scent of food. Their little mouths slightly open, revealing a cavern of sharp teeth -a thin trail of saliva coated their lips when another creamy ball disappeared in the man's mouth. He liked tempting them, seeing their languish forms climbing up his legs like mosquito's stings until reaching the top of his knees and there they rested, watching him with pleading eyes, “ _We want a taste of human food, please Night..._ ”, so good at acting the role of innocent souls when those taloned fingers had ripped thousands of earthly hearts. Lawliet hummed a laugh, plucking bites of mochi with pinched fingers and handing them to the hungry creatures. He observed her teeth chewing on the sweet mixture of rice contently, soft approving sounds escaping at each tiny bite; the sight stole another smile from him, half hidden by the thumb grazing idly at his bottom lip.  
A new shadow obscured the gleaming orange of the lanterns, each sound disappeared as if the whole world had been enclosed in a bubble. _The silence is pleasant_ , Lawliet thought with eyes closed, feeling a soft warmth tightening around his wrist. The rustle of fabric smoothly pressing against his back was the only noise he could focus on, his skin quivered when humid lips closed around the half bitten mochi still held between his fingers like a trophy. He let those ravenous lips to wrap around his digits, sucking tenderly the sweetness off his skin, as if claiming the liquid energy of the night as his own property.  
“You're late.” When Lawliet opened his eyes, black as a starless night, the gentle warmth of a silver light was breathing a kiss on his knuckles. The Moon's slender but toned body was elegantly enveloped in a silver kimono, that almost shone of its own light against the dark silk of the Night.  
“To await a pleasure is itself a pleasure.” A long bat of eyelids captured the hilarious inner fight of Lawliet, divided by a mere grimace and a laugh, which ended in his fingers pinching Light's nose with a deep scowl. “It's rude making people wait, Light-kun.”  
In response Light swatted Lawliet's fingers with a low snort. “The Stars were telling me a story. It would be rude leaving just in the middle of it.”  
“And your insatiable curiosity can't just leave a story in the middle of it.” The Night mocked back in a teasing tone, gaze still unblinking as he stuffed the last piece of mochi in his mouth and slowly begun to chew on it. Leaning closer, Light poked in his puffed cheek and couldn't hold a laugh when the other let out a rather irritated sound through his nose. The Nymphs laughed with him, hurriedly slipping on the Night's lap and making their way with light footsteps to climb on the Moon's arm. Their figures seemed almost disappearing in the creases of the silver fabric, several round dark eyes adorning the kimono sleeve in curious patterns. _It's the constellation of Cygnus_ , dark spiky strands veiled Lawliet's gaze for a brief moment, _the beautiful stars of those gentle souls victims of tragedies_. Sadly as it sounded, it fit so well the woeful beauty of the Moon, who was doomed to come down to Earth in his divine form only during the nights of full moon. No-one knew what the God had ever done to deserve the punishment, even Light seemed reluctant to bring up the topic -he once admitted he held no memories of his past, possibly hidden in the face the Moon never revealed to Earth. Light called him Kira, a name carrier of the wind of death.  
How could such a gentle, innocent smile decreed the end of the world, as the wise Gods told? Was Light's true nature deceiving as its light, which was nothing more than the reflection of the light coming from the Sun? But Lawliet, the God of the Night, could feel and embrace all the creatures living in his lap, his inquisitor eyes could tell more than anyone else if someone was lying to him. Deaf to the accusations of being irrationally involved in his relationship with Moon, Lawliet's certainty would never falter – Moon had secrets (who didn't have one?) he couldn't remember of, but the face revealing to him during the full moon phase was crystal clear like fresh water.  
“What interesting story kept you busy this time? Hope you won't disappoint me, Light-kun.” He let the Moon resting his head on his lap, idly stroking the light-brown hair as the Moon's gaze seemed lost in the dark ocean of the night. The Nymphs cradled inside his sleeve, warm and safe against his bare skin.  
“I warn you, it's a very sad story.” Light turned to meet Lawliet's expectant expression, the lump in his throat heavy and bitter even if he'd tried to push the feeling aside since he left the Stars.  
“There's a touch of sadness in every story. I would like to listen to it, please.”  
Behind the thumb pressed onto his lips, Lawliet's voice was demanding like a child who would not let it go unless obtained what requested. The Moon adjusted more comfortably on his lap in a soft rustle of silk, careful to not wake up the Nymphs cuddling in his right sleeve.  
“It's the tale of _Princess Kaguya_ , the Moon Princess.” He begun, idly tracing L's bent knees with his fingertips; silver sparkles ebbed and flowed in his movements, melting in the summer heat. “She was discovered as a new-born baby in a shining stalk bamboo by an old childless bamboo cutter. He took the baby home and raised her with his wife as their own child. They named her Kaguya. Ever since the old man found Kaguya, he had been finding a gold nugget inside every bamboo he cut and his family became rich in no time. The baby grew up very quickly and became an extremely beautiful woman just three months after her discovery. Although the old couple knew she wasn't a normal child, they were so fond of her that they wanted her to marry a husband worthy of her beauty. Five princes came asking for her hand in marriage, but she refused and gave them all impossible tasks to accomplish -agreeing that she would marry whoever succeeded first. All of them obviously failed.”  
“ _Obviously_.”Lawliet echoed sarcastically. He could almost shape Kaguya's feminine figure to Light's body, the sly smile of hers quite similar to the devilish smirk the Moon offered whenever he was in the mood for his tricks -childish and challenging as he was, it happened rather often.  
Light simply ignored the interruption. “The Emperor of Japan at that time also came to see Kaguya. He fell in love at a first sight.” His features softened as he melted in the contemplation of the Night, juts like the first time. The mysterious, almost eerie, charm of those magnetic deep-set eyes and the wild contrast between ebony and black like tassels of a mosaic... And could he not tell how elegant and strong those bony fingers were, how right it was when they stroke his hair tenderly or hold a grasp of his silver dust with devouring, yet curious, intentions? “He asked her to come with him to the palace, but she told him she couldn't, because she didn't come from that world. Princess Kaguya often found herself looking eagerly at the moon, with tears in her eyes... She was in fact the princess of the Moon, doomed to serve her term on earth as if serving an open prison sentence. And she was waiting, night after night, for her time to come back to her reign. No long after, the people of the Moon descended to Earth to escort her back. Before parting, she gave gifts to her parents, who she had loved dearly, and the Emperor -who received a letter and a small amount of the Elixir of Life. The Emperor sent an army to guard Kaguya from being taken by the people of the Moon, but the army failed.” Light paused, shifting a little and dragging L's open palm along his cheek; his heart sunk in the loving heat of their skin pressed together. “As the heavenly entourage of the Moon took Princess Kaguya away, she wore a magical feather robe and forgot all memories made on Earth. Her adoptive parents were heartbroken and eventually fell sick. The Emperor burnt her letter and the Elixir of Life at the top of the highest mountain in the country. _Because immortality would mean nothing to him without her._ ”  
Moon fell quiet, eyes focusing on the distant silhouette of Mount Fuji. It was said the smoke from Kaguya's burned letter could still be seen subtly rising from the top of the mountain.  
“It's a sad story.” Night followed Moon's gaze, realizing the unheeded implication of the tale. “But I feel like it may be interpreted in several meaningful ways. At a fist glance, I'd assume the Earth is presented as a centre of political intrigues and corruption. Moon appears instead as a pure land, from which Princess Kaguya has been exiled as punishment. Even so, I would love exploring the Moon one day.”  
“ _Cheesy_.” Light cocked a brow as he stood up in a sitting position. The abrupt movement caused the Nymphs to fall down their hiding with small squeaks of protests; their narrowed black eyes sent daggers at the Moon while looking for a quiet place where to nap profoundly. “You have already the whole Earth to explore every night, isn't it enough?” Straddling on the God's lap, Light latched his hands around Lawliet's neck and studied him intensely, in the same devilish way of a predator. Night wrapped his arms around his torso, looking uninterested, words as weapons at his disposal when he retorted, “All the creatures watching through my veils are _mine_ , so it is the Moon. I can easily claim to explore it freely as much as I want”.  
_Selfish_ , an humoured chuckle eased the lump in the Moon's throat, but soon a serious expression obscured his light. “I envy you. You're free to come and go in your reign, to interact with everyone you want.” He somehow felt like the Moon Princess, exiled in an unknown space to serve strict rules and waiting, indeed craving for being freed, for being who he wanted, for loving every day and night who he wanted.  
“I'm bound to this Earth, Light. It's everything I can watch while you can even wander in the space during the full moon phase.” The echo of past conversations fizzled out in a mute, tender kiss. When their lips separated, a small frown turned the belligerent flare of Light's irritation into a sigh of resignation. He just had to wait like Princess Kaguya in the end. “I would like to stay with you and explore the Earth together every night.”  
Night wished the same as he rested his head on the Moon's shoulder. The orange lanterns glimmered in the black sky, slowly carrying the mortal wishes to the Mount Fuji; the ballad songs and cheerful voice of the festival resonated all around them along with the low-pitched notes of the nature's sounds. “Would you like to check it out? Humans exposed exquisite designed manufactures you would love... And I wouldn't mind having some mochi again.”  
Childishly, Light tightened the grip around Lawliet's neck and placed another kiss on his jaw. “The New Moon phase starts tomorrow.” Despite the rather casual tone, the information froze the time around them. It was always sad parting their ways for weeks, sharing their rare moments together with such an intensity to push on the verge of crying. It was not fair. “Can we stay here like this until sunrise, _Night_?”  
“Yes, _Moon_.”  
Night descended in silky coils around the Moon, possessive of that silver light of his.  
As the Moon shone brighter in his veils, the Night was darker than ever in the starless skies.  
They belonged to each others like Kaguya and the Moon.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yesterday I had this strong image of Light and L, as Moon and Night, sitting together by a bamboo forest while in the distance humans are enjoing a summer festival. So I felt the urge to write it down before it slipped out my mind and this quite sad story is the result of it.  
> The Tale of Princess Kaguya (also known as "The Tale of the Bamboo cutter") is a traditional story of the Japanese folklore, one of my favourites despite the bitter ending.  
> I feel terribly sorry for the long wait, I'm not having enough time to write lately. I hope this little story was worth the wait -anyhow I would love to hear what you think about it c:  
> Ja ne~!


	14. Nine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [ AU where Rem and Misa are flat mates ] [Human!Rem is a singer ] [ ReMisa ] [ MisaLight ]

It took Rem nine seconds to fall in love.

 _One_.  
The delicate footsteps hobbling rung after rung, the right heel hesitating on the soft creaking sound of wooden muffled by the worn-out moquette. Red painted nails peeked out black sandals, the big toe slightly curled as if the leather string was too tight and scratched the skin beneath; it was the effect of new sandals, Rem noticed, but her gaze wandered then across the dainty shape of those petite feet. So exquisite and tender, even when tensed in the effort of climbing seven floors.  
She would love to touch them, feel the flesh squeezed in her hands like those leather straps.

 _Two._  
Despite the hot weather, Rem always wore long dresses. The white hem of the skirt caressed her ankles, leaving just a hint of porcelain skin being kissed by the sunlight peeping out the window. She was often told to show her long toned legs, but she always refused. Fabric was a wall between her body and the whole world, the comfort she cradled in when pushed down by the humiliation inflicted on women nonchalantly. So when she noticed those milky legs free to face the world, shining even in the shadow of her figure hovering over the girl, Rem felt almost envious. Envious of the courage latched around a tight miniskirt, that defined each curve and graciously showed up more layers of skin while crumbling around the thighs. Envy turned its dark coils in praise of femininity she wouldn't ever capable of. So Rem inwardly thanked those legs, the natural yet exquisite way they stood fiercely despite being nothing compared to hers.  
Heights didn't define your true nature.

 _Three.  
_Her new flat mate was a rather excited type. It looked like her body never ran out of energy; even after long hours of work she danced across the rooms at the sound of ballads or techno music depending on the mood of the day. Rem usually sat on the coach in the evening and observed the girl singing and dancing behind the rim of her eyelids, smiling at how innocent and pure a human being resembled in the light of their passions. One night the girl took her hand and forced her to stand up, a bright smile tugging at her red lips when she dragged Rem in what looked like a waltzer. _I need to practice for a play_ , the excuse covered by the silver tingling of a soft chuckle when Rem stumbled on her feet, unaware what to do. She felt too big and too high and too clumsy to hold such a fragile frame of flesh and bones, but that smile kept encouraging her, humming the tune while dancing. Rem focused on those petite fingers softly grazing at her waist and she melted in the warmth of the moment.

 _Four.  
_Misa had beautiful eyes. Green, yellow, blue, red... Colourful glass-like tittles reflected the multitude emotions of her persona, the egocentric selfish romantic woman she openly admitted to be. And everyone fell for the twitch of long eyelashes framing the big round eyes of someone who played the doll for the sake of the whole world. But beneath the plastic surface hid a tender core of sweet chocolate. The natural colour of those irises sometimes revealed shreds of sadness and hiccups popping like bubbles under the dim artificial lamp of their tiny bathroom. It lasted and ended in a flash, enough to let Rem bathing in the cruelty of human nature, blow the darkness away and see the gold treasure beneath it.

 _Five.  
_“Rem, do you think I'm a bad person?”  
Misa had had the misfortune to fall in love with a man who didn't return her sentiment. Even though Rem hated that Light Yagami, because he had stolen her secret love, had twisted her mind in so many ways to climb the ladder of glory before her -the show business wasn't kind to anyone and Rem knew that very well-, she felt relieved when Misa burst into tears in her arms and swore she would never see him again, _never ever_ , she would pray and do all her could to make him and his new fiancée “ _Kiyomi Takada, tsk, that bitch!_ ” burn in Hell, she would spread fake rumours on the internet and release interviews “ _I know who can help me, you know!_ ”.  
An angry, hurt Misa was rather scary.  
“I don't think you are.” Rem whispered at her ear, stroking Misa's blond hair while the sobs fizzled out in the crook of her neck. Squeezing her tightly to her chest, Rem closed her eyes. “He's an asshole and deserves right punishment.” She would gladly punch him in the face, her knuckles trembled at the mere thought of it.  
Slowly, Misa rose her red-rimmed eyes up towards her and cuddled in the embrace. A small smile blossomed between the trace of tears and a wave of affection moved Rem so passionately she felt her heart skipping a beat. How could someone hurt a so beautiful creature? No matter her sins, she would love her and protect her at any cost.  
“Rem, just admit you want to punch him in the face. I know it's what you've always dreamed of.” Misa chuckled and relaxed her shoulders, torn between the exhausting events of the day, the yelling and the anger and now the pleasant sensation of Rem besides her. “Let's punch them both _together_ next time.”  
Bewilderment creased Rem's stoic expression. “You did know?”  
“Of course I did! I always know what you think, _silly_.”

 _Six_.  
Rem loved taking long baths and Misa had the habit to join her. Soap bubbles floated between them, carrying pieces of secrets and memories of their past and present and future; of Rem's songs, of Misa's dreams, of how life was beautiful thanks to the power of love. Misa was the most talkative one between them and Rem loved listen to her while her lithe fingers offered to brush her long hair. The first times it had been rather awkward settling her naked body against the soft roundness of Misa's breast, feeling her legs brushing against hers under water. Rem felt vulnerable, unable to keep together the pieces of her broken shell - _I don't want Misa to find out I'm in love with her, I don't want, she will reject me, she won't be my friend anymore, I can love her and protect her only if things stay like this forever_ -, but somehow managed to relax under Misa's touch. She melted and she could cry because day and night Rem dreamed of those hands wandering in the intimacy of crumbled bed-sheet and sleepy morning smiles.  
All those emotions would suffocate her heart one day.

 _Seven._  
They had separated rooms but sometimes Misa sneaked in her bed with a magazine or her laptop to watch some movies together. Rem let her in with a small huff, listening to soft rumple of fabric smoothly brushing together and the small thump of a familiar weight literally jumping in the spot besides her. Sometimes, Misa laid down and the moon kissed her figure through half-lidded eyes, while Rem read some scores. “Rem-u~ Would you sing for me?” The low-pitched plea was the chore of angels and Rem could only oblige.  
That night she sang of a broken rose.

 _Eight.  
_Rejection was the first sentiment crossing Rem's mind when those red lips placed tenderly on her own. She grabbed Misa by the shoulders, pushing her away too quickly, too harshly to explain her actions -her poor heart throbbed so violently she felt it would break free from the ribcage. A sudden dizziness forced her to sit down, hands massaging her temples while stinging tears prickled at the corner of her eyes. Now Misa would hate her for real, but Rem couldn't let her love her back; she couldn't love back a pitiful woman like her who kept covering her body as if ashamed of her own beauty, as if disgusted by her own look. Every time Rem looked at her own reflection in the mirror, she saw a monster, someone no-one would love back - _“Monster, you're a monster! A woman who likes other women? You're disgusting, a shame, don't dare touch me again!” Voices shouted in her worst nightmares so many times those words had carved within her skin_.  
“I'm sorry, Misa...” Hands forced hers to show the tears now running down her cheeks. Rem's eyes fell anywhere to not be caught by the subtle firmness gleaming in Misa's look. “I don't care what people say.” The blond actress said, kneeling before Rem and tightening the grip around her hands. “Love is _undeniable_. And I love you and I know you do.”  
Misa always knew how she felt even she couldn't voice her thoughts.  
“Misa, _please_... It could destroy your caree-”  
“Misa Misa is too cute and the whole world will love her anyway!”  
As to prove her point once again, Misa leaned closer and kissed her. Rem didn't refuse the touch this time, slightly parted her lips and let herself drowning in the flood of emotions hid behind the cold facade of a loveless voice. Her thumbs left trembling caresses along Misa's cheeks, darkened lips tasting salty tears and bubbles of bliss while they kissed over and over that night.

 _Nine._  
Rem still thought to be a monster, whose allure trapped a human with promises of eternal love and protection. None of them could tell how long the relationship would last and Rem feared loss more than expected. But every day she woke up cuddled against the woman she loved and showered her naked shoulders with kisses until Misa laughed and dragged her in a warm hug, playfully rubbing her breast against Rem's cheek, aware it would awake a soft blush on the woman's pale complexion. It was a happiness she had never experienced, a sentiment so new and fragile Rem carefully touched it with the tip of her fingers -kept it under a glass case like the Beast's rose. If Misa was her Bell, maybe one day she would turn into a true human being. Now she was learning to love and be loved, watching Misa sleeping in her arms.

It took Rem nine seconds to fall in love with Misa, but it only took one second to fill the gap between their parted lips, to feel her body warm and pleased against her own, to feel like a beautiful rose in the bubble of bliss of their life together.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi there!  
> I felt in the mood for ReMisa lately, after listening Nana's ost -yes, if someone was wondering, the song Rem sings for Misa is Rose from Anna Tsuchiya c:  
> I hope you liked it, leave a comment if you'd like to let me know what you think! <3  
> Ja ne~


	15. Overwhelmed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [ Kira win AU ] [ LawLight ] [ Misa x Light One-sided]

A crepuscular light cast golden pools down his shoulders, shuttering in erratic starry waves at each little movement made. Soap bubbles fluttered and popped against the tip of his nose as Light slouched over the curled figure in his lap; he tasted almond and honey on his lips, the same taste lingering on L's neck when he kissed it softly, along with a tinge of white musk that pleasantly hit his nostrils.

White, golden and almond formed the colour palette Light had chosen for their bathroom; L didn't complain, he didn't care less how their apartment looked like – his only request, thrown in as monotonous as firm tone, was to have each room of a different colour. And none of them to be completely white. Light never questioned the reason, never dared to raise the dust of L's past and did his best to give their apartment an intimate atmosphere, something close to the very definition of _home_. A space where they could belong to each others and manifest their true self and intents while the whole world kept singing the praises of _Kira our Saviour_.

The sconces mounted at a eye level at each side of the large mirror offered a shadowless illumination, perfect for their little nocturnal activities. “Don't get it wet.” Light pressed another kiss on L's shoulder, feeling the skin hot and damp relaxing under the touch. L tapped the tip of the pen against his bottom lip with a sneer and a bubble of blue ink left a mark, one of the thousand strokes of kanji his mind fervidly skimmed. On his other hand a blank piece of the Death Note, waiting to wash the night in blood and justice.

“I'm thinking. The list gets longer and it's not easy to choose just few names.” The detective pouted, arching his back against Light's chest and rubbing his wet hair against his shoulder. Wanton, with eyes intensely staring as starless holes in a world of golden and almond. “Would you help me to think, Light-kun?”

“You're teasing me only because you know I like seeing you writing...” A fantasy that inevitably came true and never Light would tell how he hoped that day to come. The day where he would be able to share his ideals, his own world, with the only person he considered his true equal. He couldn't deny the pleasure of seeing L writing names with the same fervour as his, though sometimes the detective pretended to be needy of some motivation before indulging in his task.

“Kira is a rather demanding God, so I assume that as loyal hand of justice, I have to offer my best performance.” L leaned in the tender touch of Light's fingers when the other begun to untangle the bundle of his messy hair. “Oh, Kira _craves_ for you to oblige your services. Who knows what he will ever do to you if you fail in giving him a good show.” Light's whisper sent shivers along L's neck, but he kept his eyes shut and leaned more against the other's hands. Water spluttered over the bathtub when Light massaged the detective's scalp in a slow motion, fingertips digging in the jet-black nest. A low moan escaped past L's lips as the massage eased the pain of his shoulders, sore from intense crouching and no matter how he tried to assume a better posture, his limbs seemed to be naturally wrapping around his form in comfort thinking. Only around Light he allowed himself to relax and open his body as silent invitation of trust -the same trust Light put in his hands when he shared his secret, the hidden truth in a war that in the end was nothing but a game between bored people. They needed each others, they were meant for each others in so many ways no one would ever explain... Using the Death Note together, _being Kira together_ , was yet so natural that no word could explain how righteous the choice was in first place.

Pushing back L's bangs, Light trailed his forehead with kisses. Another quiet moan broke the silence and the shadow of a hand bathing in soap and scented water awoke from its sleep. Light didn't stop massaging L's nape, but kept his eyes locked on the ink dripping blue letters on the piece of Death Note. His heart skipped a beat at each name written and if it wasn't for L's steady breath against his earlobe, Light would feel his chest aching for too much emotions flooding at one time.

Ten more seconds and those names would be dust, the world would be safer and Kira one step closer to achieve his goal. “ _I love you._ ” Light whispered between pants, overwhelmed by the feeling of having L joining his cause, being at his side and bring justice together. Overwhelmed by the sensation of loneliness fading away, of a weight being lightened from his aching shoulders. “ _I love you, L._ ” Harshly pulling at L's hair, Light marked those words once again on the detective's skin, drinking in the moans and shudders of warm bodies pressed together. He felt L twisting in his lap and kissing his lips tenderly, savouring his own desire and passion. “I love...”

 

“...you too, Light.”

Misa gasped when Light pulled at her hair and she merely dropped the piece of Death Note and the pen in the bathtub. Blue ink dripped in the water, smudged her porcelain skin when she grasped at the tip too tightly. Misa didn't care, didn't see the light-blue shades popping in bubbles and distorted reflections of her _almost_ -marriage life.

She let the man devouring her lips, marking words of hope and desire and promises on her shuddering body again and again. _If only the name he whispered in his drunk emotional state was hers_ , but Misa was used to her renewed role in a world where L didn't live and Light had won over his rival. She'd always known how much Light inwardly craved for an universe where she didn't exist and he and L ruled the world together as Kira. She'd always known and always seen the lascivious glances shared in silence between the clattering of cups, the casual touches, how soft and relaxed Light looked when L tugged at his sleeve to gain his attention. How he looked happier when L had eyes only on him, as if relieved to finally have met someone able to grasp something so subtle and fragile even Misa's Shinigami eyes couldn't see.

She was angry sometimes. Angry to act the role of a ghost, angry of being touched and kissed only to fulfil the desire of a past dead love. But when Light asked L, asked her, “ _Would you always write for Kira?_ ”, she could only kiss sobs of “ _Yes, yes, yes, Kira_ ” and clung desperately to the man she loved more than her dear life. Hoping one day he would only see her, a body of flesh and blood covered in pools of golden and almond in the intimacy of their home.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for everyone still following this collection of stories <3 I hope you liked this little, though very sad and bitter story. I'll be really happy to know what you think! <3  
> Ja ne~  
> Hana


	16. Poem

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for the Dnkinkmeme with the prompt "Their love cannot be spoken so they settle for painting erotic messages or favorite poems on each others body with a calligraphy brush. Angst and longing."
> 
> I think I interpreted the prompt in my own way and it didn't turn out so angst in the end- Oh well, hope you like it *author hiding behind a rock*
> 
> No specific setting for this flashfic

 

“Nurture beauty to please the eye of the world.”  
The tip of the brush broke the surface of black paint pensively, idly tracing imaginary patterns until the tip was completely soaked. Sun-light leaked through the curtains, but it hardly reached the naked figure sat on their knees on the futon, silently observing the brush approaching their shoulders.

 _Amber husk,_  
_fluted with gold_  
_fruit on the sand  
_ _marked with a rich grain_ [1] 

The first strokes sent a shiver down Light's spine, it tickled his exposed skin with its coolness and rather vicious consistency. _Impasto_ was the technique L favored the most, he applied the paint in very thick layers, usually thick enough that the brush or painting-knife strokes were visible. The first time, Light found anesthetic the cracks in the paint caused by the slightest bend of muscle and he was about to object when L forced him to stay still a little longer, two long fingers pressed onto his lips temptingly. Light would have rather sucked and nibbled at the layer of rough skin, but he couldn't -he wouldn't spoil the game, the promise sealed by a magic spell they secretively shared. So he waited, shuddering as a thinner brush filled the cracks with the color worthy of a God and Light had seen his body as a product of _Kintsugi_ [2]. A broken pottery repaired by words spilled with feathery strokes and hot breaths along his almond skin.

L loved remarking he was a false God. _How impudent of him to play with divine fire_!

“Weren't we supposed to hide from the world's eyes?” His weight dipped in the softness of the mattress as he meekly let L guiding him to lay on his back. He inhaled harshly, fists inwardly clenching as the muscles of his abdomen flexed under long sharp strokes. L loomed over him as a raven observing the prey with both gray eyes wide open -not a single twitch of eyelids, his stare pierced Light from side to side as his thick and round calligraphy carve in the flesh once again. “Yes, but I also think it's a shame to lock up art as if indecorous and noxious.”  
Now that he was forced to stare directly at the man, Light took a moment to observe his hand work previously done on L's naked body. One hand stretched towards the cheek, a pale canvas that had been prosperous land for the most forbidden fruit.

 _Like a sweet-apple_  
_turning red_  
_high_  
_on the tip_  
_of the topmost branch._  
_Forgotten by pickers._  
_Not forgotten --_  
_they couldn’t reach it._ [3]

Thin lines wrapped in coils of tapered branches that crossed L's entire abdomen and hid the core, the desolated half-eaten fruit forgotten by the mentioned pickers, where the waist-band of his boxers concealed intimate layers of skin. The ruby paint was shaded with black and and silver in a harmony of colors that beautifully contrasted the paleness of L's complexion. Light still savored in his memory the shuddering of the body as the thin fibers of his brush scratched the skin, vehemently in the rush of creativity and lust driving his gestures. He wanted L to know he was a prohibit fruit and only God, no matter if false to human eyes, was worthy to eat it.

_You're mine and no one else can have you._

L had responded with stifle moans against the cushion, arching his back when sin blossomed in red embarrassment and black turmoil around his crotch.

_Only yours._

“You're right.” Light's amber eyes narrowed to slit as a sneer crept along his lips, vicious as the misleading snake of Eden. “But the world is so...” _Rotten_ , he would want to add but no sound passed through his lips, only a soft gasp left him breathless and shivering for endless instants.  
“Please, continue your assertion, Light-kun.”  
L's smug smile reflected in the wet pool of black paint forming on the fabric of Light's pants. Before it dried, his fingers moved faster, shaping letters and carving desire around the boulder of lust.

 _among wet pebbles_  
_and drift flung by the sea_  
_and grated shells_  
_and split conch-shells._ [1]

Light's cheeks flushed and he had to bite harshly his lips so no sound betrayed him, but his body was oh so enraptured by being stimulated he couldn't hide the twitching of his bulge behind L's strokes. And the man observing him kept tracing wet pebbles between his wide-spread legs, indulging in the desire of what they couldn't physically shared. Even L didn't want to spoil the game, in the end... Even if it would drive them both crazy one day.  
“The world doesn't deserve us.” Light muttered between cracks filled with gold and jet-black inked letters adorning his body. L placed down his brush and slowly rose to his feet, the sun-light gently kissing the red lines shaping his figure in a living poem. Tilting the head aside as in silent criticism, he observed Light laying on the futon as the beautiful and lecherous false God he was; he drank in the amber potion of his half-lidded eyes and whispered each one of those letters with devotion as he leaned his lips towards his. Premise of a kiss that never happened to be and how could it be if they were both forbidden fruits in a world that wouldn't allow them to shine above humanity, as they truly deserved? So they only let their foreheads touching, yielding to the pressure of consuming lust for one last single moment.  
When they would leave the room, no more poems nor erotic pleasure would touch the integrity of their human facade - _only the fragrance of secret games_.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1]: “SEA POPPIES” BY H.D.  
> [2]: Kintsugi is the Japanese art of repairing broken pottery by mending the areas of breakage with lacquer dusted or mixed with powdered gold, silver, or platinum, a method similar to the maki-e technique.  
> [3]: Fragments from Sappho  
> \---  
> If you enjoyed this little fic, let me know <3 Thank you those who left kudos and comments!  
> Ja ne~


End file.
